Pomoc:Styl forum wiki
Forum w stylu ''wiki'' to strony które zawierają automatycznie wygenerowane indeksy innych stron, bazowane na rozszerzeniu DPLforum. By zaangażować innych edytorów do konwersacji, prosimy zauważyć że Fandom generalnie rekomenduje użycie Dyskusji zamiast tej wersji forum. W domyślnej instalacji, strona główna zawiera linki do wszystkich subforów. Każde subforum jest stroną która zwiera linki do wątków przypadające na określone forum. Wątki są stronami, które ze względu na kategorie są przyporządkowane do jednego z subforów. Domyślna strona forum jest nazwana "Forum:Index". Są dwa domyślne subfora, jedno nazywa się "Forum:Help desk" (dla tematów związanych z pomocą), a drugie "Forum:Watercooler" (dla dyskusji na wiki). Możesz zmienić nazwy subforów inne bądź dodać inne subfora. :Uwaga:' Ta strona zakłada, że standardowe fora w stylu ''wiki istnieją na Twojej wiki. W wielu przypadkach, uruchomienie ich musi zostać wykonane manualnie. Zobacz Pomoc:Forum w stylu wiki/uruchamianie Jak korzystać z forum? Istniejące wątki są widoczne po wejściu w subforum. Każde takie forum ma pole w którym możesz wpisać tytuł nowego wątku i kliknąć przycisk by utworzyć ów wątek. Nowy wątek to zwykła strona wiki, która jest wczytywana z szablonu. Szablon ten powoduje że strona posiada dobrą kategorię by zaindeksować ją w dobrym subforum. To ważne by nie usunąć tego szablonu kiedy piszesz swoją wiadomość. Kiedy strona zostaje zapisana, jest to zwykła strona w przestrzeni nazw "Forum:" i staje się nowym wątkiem wypisywanym na listę wątków w subforum. Inni użytkownicy mogą edytować i dodawać nowe strony tak jak każdą inną stronę. Strony z nowymi wiadomościami przesuwane są na górę strony i są widoczne razem z ikoną. By dodać własny komentarz do dyskusji, kliknij "Edytuj" tak samo jak w każdej innej stronie, użyj jednego lub kilku dwukropków (:) by umieścić Twój komentarz pod komentarzem na który odpowiadasz i podpisz się swoją nazwą użytkownika i datą poprzez napisanie 4 tyld (~~~~) albo klikając na przycisk umieszczający podpis ponad polem edycji. Możesz zobaczyć wszystkie ostatnie zmiany dla forum klikając na link powyżej listy forum. Jak dodawać nowe subfora? Małe społeczności mogą nie potrzebować innych subforów, wystarczą im same subforum "Pomoc" i "Help Desk", ale przy wzroście społeczności możesz próbować dodać nowe by poruszyć tematy danej kategorii. Krok 1 Nowe forum może zostać dodane poprzez edytowanie Forum:Index na Twojej społeczności. By dodać nowe subforum, skopiuj poniższy kod do Forum:Index na Twojej wiki, za tagiem jeżeli jest jakiś. namespace=Forum category=Nazwa subforum title=Forum:Nazwa subforum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Jedyną częścią tego kodu która wymaga edycji jest "Nazwa subforum" pod "category" i "title". Może zostać ona ustawiona na taką jaką sobie zażyczysz i będzei ona widoczna w indeksie i polach nawigacyjnych na górze każdej strony. Krok 2 Po wykonaniu kroku 1, powstanie link do nowego subforum. Udaj się do tej strony, edytuj ją i skopiuj poniższy kod: Forums: Index > Zobacz ostatnie zmiany dla tego subforum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Dodaj nowy temat namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums Nic nie wymaga zmiany w tym tekście. '''Jednakowoż czasem zdarzają się problemy z wyświetlaniem w sekcji preload= (podkreślonej na czerwono). Jeśli napotkasz się na nieładujący się szablon, zmień go na nazwę szablonu. Jeśli więc nazwa subforum brzmi "Forum:Plotki, stwórz szablon ładujący pod nazwą Szablon:Nagłówek forum/Plotki" i zmień linię ładowania na '''preload=Szablon:Nagłówek forum/Plotki' Krok 3 Ostatnią rzeczą którą należy wykonać to ustawienie ładowania szablonu gdy ktoś doda nową stronę do forum. Strona ta powinna istnieć pod nazwą "Szablon:Nagłówek forum/Nazwa subforum", zmieniając nazwę na nazwę forum którą użyłeś w indeksie. Szablon powinien mieć następującą zawartość: Ponownie, "Nazwa subforum" powinna zostać zmieniona na nazwę subforum. Po zapisaniu tego, nowe subforum jest gotowe do użycia. Krok 4 Możesz także ustawić dzielenie forum na strony. Więcej szczegółów jest dostępnych pod stroną dotyczącą rozszerzenia DPLforum, tutaj. Mogę bardziej rozwinąć swoje forum? Wygląd i lista Tak jak z wieloma aspektami na Fandomie, wiele z tych rzeczy może zostać zmienionych. Wygląd, styl szablonu, rzeczy widoczne w indeksie, inna ikona informująca o wiadomościach i tak dalej. Możesz nawet, dla przykładu, mieć obrazek który pojawia się automatycznie na górze każdej strony bądź mieć nowe wiadomości wyświetlane w kolorze czerwonym. Subsubfora Możliwym jest także użycie kodu jak powyżej do zrobienia subsuboforów, takich jak "Forum:HIt's also possible to use the same code as above to make sub-sub-forums takich jak "Forum:Help desk/sprawy techniczne". Dla uzyskania tego efektu, pierwszy kod powinien zostać umieszczony w subforum, a nie tak jak zwykle w indeksie. Formularze służące do tworzenia nowych wątków mogą posiadać szablon instruujący jak zrobić jakiś wątek, a to jest możliwe poprzez użycie parametru "editintro". Zobacz Pomoc:Inputbox dla szczegółów. Przypięte wątki DPLforum to nic innego jak lista stron w danej kategorii. Jeżeli chcesz przypiąć jakiś wątek, dodaj drugą kategorię pod nazwą "Przypięte wątki" i dodaj go również do tej kategorii. Dobrym pomysłem byłoby również stworzenie szablonu gdzie mógłbyś po prostu dodać |sticky=1 tak, by sam szablon zadbał o przypięcie wątku. Dodatkowe uwagi * Jeśli zauważysz dziwne wyjście na Twoim forum, spróbuj wstawić do paska adresu na jego końcu ?action=purge (bądź &action=purge jeśli ? zostało już użyte) i przeładuj stronę. To powinno naprawić kłopoty kiedy kod DPL bądź DPLforum został zaktualizowany, lecz pamięć cache nie została przeczyszczona. * Na wielu społecznościach, przestrzeń nazw "Forum:" jest zarchiwizowana z powodu użycia obecnego . Administrator może skontaktować się z zespołem Fandomu by usunąć zarchiwizowaną zawartość forum. de:Hilfe:Forum-Seiten en:Help:Wiki-style forum [[es:Ayuda:Foro de estilo wiki fr:Aide:Forums de type wiki nl:Help:Wiki-stijl forums ja:Help:ウィキスタイルフォーラム pt:Ajuda:Fóruns estilo-wiki zh:Help:Wiki格式论坛 ru:Справка:Вики-форум